


Mama

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Caregiver, Established Relationship, M/M, Mommy Kink, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Bert had learned that everyone had a thing, a deep seated kink that they longed to try. Gerard, it had turned out, had a mommy kink which wasn’t what he’d expected if he was honest.
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Mama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marriedtojbiebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/gifts).



> Second Christmas fic for Cody who wanted some feederism and mummy kink so... I hope this is ok

“You’ve been such a good boy.” Bert smiled down at where Gerard lay in their bed, the warm, cozy blankets covering up all but his head and arms. He looked so adorable, his long hair all messed up. “I think you deserve a treat.” He lifted up the glass that held so that Gerard could see and instantly he beamed, shifting to sit up in the bed. Bert wasn’t surprised, he knew how much Gerard enjoyed getting sundaes do he loved his reaction.

“Thank you Mama.” Gerard grinned as Bert came over, sitting down on the bed next to him. Bert had learned that everyone had a thing, a deep seated kink that they longed to try. Gerard, it had turned out, had a mommy kink which wasn’t what he’d expected if he was honest. Onstage Gerard was the epitome of an exhibitionist rock star while offstage he was a sweet nerd so Bert had expected a kink along those lines. Still he’d not been phased when Gerard had told him what he wanted and had gone with it and he’d found that he liked it.

Bert sat on the bed beside Gerard, getting comfortable on the blankets before using the spoon to scoop out some of the ice cream. “Open wide now.” Gerard smiled, parting his lips into a perfect o so that Bert could slip the spoon between them. It was sweet, the way he’d lick at the spoon, swallowing down all the ice cream before opening his mouth again for more. “That’s a good boy.” Bert cooed as he withdrew the spoon, scooping up some more of the ice cream and feeding it to him.

There was something... soothing about this, which Bert hadn’t expected. He loved feeding him, loved taking care of his sweet boy. He looked good like this too, soft and round and cuddly. He hoped that he wouldn’t lose his new weight on their upcoming reunion tour but he guessed that would mean he’d have to feed him extra once he got back.

“Such a good boy.” Bert purred, offering him praise with every mouthful that he swallowed. The sundae was almost gone now and Bert was a little sad about that. Though he was also glad, because that meant once he’d cleaned up he’d be able to slip under the covers and hold him close. Of course he liked being intimate with Gerard too, but unlike in the old days they actually had time now. Time to just cuddle with one another and enjoy each other’s company. He liked that. He’d miss it when he was on the road again.

“All gone.” Bert grinned, reaching over to wipe some of the ice cream from Gerard’s lips and chin with his fingers. He couldn’t resist licking them clean to get a taste of the sweetness. “I’ll be back soon my sweet boy.” He leaned in and planted a kiss on Gerard’s forehead, before rising to his feet. “I’ll be back soon for snuggles, you get comfy.”

“Ok mama.” Gerard beamed brightly at him, snuggling back under the covers and getting cozy among the blankets. Bert returned the smile, heading out with the empty glass, eager to get it in the dish washer so that he could get back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos is awesome


End file.
